


［FF14/奥尔光］祸福相倚

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 死去的那一天,他回到了最想回去的时间可以公开的约稿，感谢“今天你去巨龙首了吗”dalao x





	［FF14/奥尔光］祸福相倚

**Author's Note:**

> 包含暴力,精神控制等情节  
> R18

*  
但凡刀口舔血地活过的人，无论他是属于哪种人，哪些人的英雄，都该想象过自己死去的那一日。  
或许是因为想象过太多次，死亡才能变得震撼和美好。  
冒险者已经闻够了血的臭味，厌倦了再次挥舞手里的战斧或者大剑。  
在这样的时刻里，他听见了震耳欲聋的声音，在自己内脏深处传来。  
凉意带着杀气从肩胛骨间刺入，倾斜了，穿过了他的心脏。  
于是他跪下去，耳边的笑声，喊叫声，逐渐模糊。  
他不介意的。  
他抬头去望上天空，发现夜已将尽，群星低垂在晨昏的天际，像是一团团苍蓝之火。①  
那画面之美，令人感到忧伤，令人感到幸福。  
＃  
然而忧伤也好，幸福也罢，什么感情都戛然而止。  
冒险者深信自己已经死亡，现实也确实如是，他的心脏铁定变成碎肉了，但是如今在他胸口里呯呯直跳的，或许，不是他的心脏？  
真是冷啊。  
他半眯着眼睛，在一种久眠刚醒的迷离黑暗里摸索时，除了体内健康的心脏，他也感觉到体表不住承接到簌簌的厚雪。  
和帝国军作对的战场上也是很冷，但是没有下雪。毕竟是夏天。  
现在他却有种漫游冬天的伊修加德的感觉，他还好像穿得不多。  
他揉着眼睛，视力过了好一会儿才恢复过来。眼前是漆黑的巷道，云雾萦绕，积了半米深无人打扫的雪。  
不远处有几个衣衫褴褛的人烤火，他连忙凑过去，火光中，身体一点点暖和起来。  
那几个人沉默地看着他。  
“你们好。”冒险者对他们笑了一下：“我是个冒险者，一觉醒来就在这里了，请问这是什么地方？”  
面前的三人，有两个是精灵，一个是人类。那人类突然噗一声笑了。  
“凭你也做冒险者？”他表情很是不屑。“你接受什么委托，照顾别人肚脐之下的宝贝吗？”  
冒险者呆了一下，主要是一下子不知道该纠结哪点比较好。  
在他发呆的时候，两个精灵已经走近他两边。  
“原来是装死。”其中一个说道。  
“这是个傻子，还自投罗网。”另外一个道：“你大概也只有脸和屁股能赚钱了，我们送你回去，也是为你好。”  
＃  
片刻后，冒险者稍微能理解那人类为什么会觉得他不配做冒险者了。  
他现在全身都痛。这破身体细皮嫩肉，大概打娘胎出来后就没锻炼过－－尽管这么说自己的身体很奇怪......然后没锻炼过的原因大概是以太流动不畅，他强行动用以太，现在喉咙居然一大股腥甜要涌出来。  
“噗......啊，抱歉，我不是有意的。”  
地上接了满脸血的人早昏过去了，当然接受不了他的道歉。  
虽说身体好像怪怪的，但有长年的战斗技巧在，要是连几个杂鱼都打不过，他还不如找个云海跳下去。  
要是有几十条杂鱼还能让他哭一下。  
冒险者蹲下来，开始在三人的衣服里摸东西，他们每人有一袋钱，精灵还戴着一条星芒节吊坠......等等，难道这里是......  
“就是这里！他还在！”这时不远处突然传来鬼哭狼嚎一样的喊叫声：“我远远看见他复活了，还打伤我几个兄弟！”  
冒险者立即有了很不祥的预感。  
他站起来，听见杂乱的脚步声越来越近。在四面八方，有起码40条精灵杂鱼，全副武装的向他逼近。  
＃  
冒险者觉得他有机会一定要好好跟艾默里克谈一下伊修加德的治安和风化问题，他这个想法在发现自己被塞进一个满是裸体美少年的房间时特别坚定。  
房间里大概有二十来个少年，全带着手铐和脚镣，冒险者自己也是如此。他还注意到自己的手脚半点肌肉也没有了。  
他看见墙上有一面镜子，心惊胆颤地走过去。  
镜子里的人倒不算很陌生。一头短发，蓝色眼睛，长得跟冒险者十六七岁时有九分像。差别主要在于镜中人太瘦弱。  
这孩子肯定没有好好锻炼过，也没什么肉吃。  
冒险者挠了挠头，他有点搞不清楚情况。他难道是被吸进了一个死去的少年的躯壳里？  
可是他死的地方离伊修加德遥隔千山万水。  
再想这个地方。  
他被抓来时，一路上被蒙住眼睛，只能凭以太流动“看见”这房子有不少佣兵重重看守，旁边的屋顶上还有弓箭手。随意脱逃危险度数非常高。

他看了一遍房间里其他人，这些少年多半眼神麻木，空洞。他找了一下看上去比较像活人的，走过去，试探：“你好......”  
那少年抬头看他，冷笑。  
“好什么好，你明知道少一个人生死都是连坐。因为你大爷‘死’了，我们全被饿到现在。幸好等会儿就是拍卖会，不然连皮都没了。”  
冒险者：“......喔，拍卖会，什么拍卖会？”  
少年不再理他了。  
不过很快冒险者就知道是什么拍卖会了。  
拍卖会在建筑物二楼的一个大厅里举办，冒险者和其他少年一开始被塞进一间准备室里，听见外面不时喊着什么物品名字，冒险者几乎都没听懂。他大概只弄明白了一个：“莫古力族的毛做的大衣”。  
太残忍了！  
冒险者当年拒绝过长期逗留云海莫古力族帮忙搞建设，于是他直到自己被推到台上时还愤愤不平。  
台下很阴森，故意没点灯，坐了整整十三排戴面具的华服男女，有老有少，这时候他们在窃窃私语，吵得像一千只陆行鸟同时在叫。  
主持人清清嗓子，老态龙钟的声音，倒是马上让吵闹小了许多。  
“来自平原地带的人类男性，十七岁，长相清秀，是A级的奴隶。”  
在冒险者旁边站着的主持人是一个一身伊修加德传统礼服的老人。眼睛挡在面具后，一脸皱皮，声音洪亮。“伊修加德人类不多，算是稀罕货色了。他的缺点是体质虚弱，对以太钝感，不适合调教成战斗用。但要是放在床上，尽管安心。按规定，从十万金币起拍。”  
冒险者：“......”  
他又体会到了那种不知道纠结哪点比较好的感受。

下面开始传来零星的叫价声，很快冒险者的身价就从可怜兮兮的十万金币升到了两组红莲特饮的价钱，最后锤子敲了起来，因为后面几个出价者提价幅度颇大，冒险者被用一套中型房屋的价钱买下了。  
冒险者心里纠结着原来自己还没有自己的房子值钱，接着被拿铁链上来的佣兵们押了下去。  
他心情轻松。  
光之战士，艾欧泽亚的大英雄，红莲的解放者，可不是随便什么人都能做的。  
别说换了个身体，就算挨了泽菲兰一剑，他也能让想把他搞上床的混蛋死。  
#  
之后浑浑噩噩过了大概一个礼拜。  
冒险者被关进笼子里，第九次回到拍卖会所在的建筑物，他的拳头沾了不少贵族老爷的血。  
有时候他瞑目憩息，听见拍卖会的人考虑杀死他。  
不过他活了下来，似乎是尚武的伊修加德上流社会有些人想证明自己跟“被一个身虚体弱的奴隶折断命根子的垃圾”不一样，据说反而排起了队。  
不是在床上，他们决定把他迁移到地下斗技场。  
这样就比直接杀死好多了，至少能赚个门票钱。  
#  
在地下斗技场又度过了一个礼拜。  
冒险者已经腻烦了尿骚混着血腥的恶臭。  
在奴隶和自愿卖身的角斗士待的地方，恶臭和咒骂无处不在。恶劣的环境条件让他的伤口发炎流脓，再加上强行动用以太造成的千百内伤，人活着仿佛行尸走肉。  
冒险者在死前就已经活腻了。对这意外的生命，他也不留恋。暂时活着只是想搞清楚情况。  
今夕是何年。  
他觉得自己有好几次好像在观众席看见疑似苍穹骑士的两三个人。  
要是时空都变化了，那么或许......

冒险者一天一般有三场死斗，今天来的人发现他一路吐着血，很确定他快死了，派人建议什么委员会先把他送去治疗。  
委员会回复说批准，但今天的安排已经下来，还是要再打一场。  
冒险者心想......要是能活下来，这个治安问题他真的得和艾默里克谈一下。  
不过要活下来，好像挺难......

斗技场比奴隶居住区稍微清爽一些，虽然这个地方残肢粪便脑子肠子什么的掉得很多，不过总有人用水魔法清理干净。  
今天他的对手又是贵族，对方穿着漆黑的铠甲，持最普通的剑盾，头盔只露出两只眼睛。  
不想暴露身份的贵族一般这种打扮。  
冒险者肩上扛着一把半风化的锈斧，全身都痛。  
他懒得动，等着这人拔剑打过来。  
结果那人也不动。他们两个人僵持着，就像带领团队去大型遗迹时作为队长的三个防护职业常做的那样。  
冒险者再等了一会儿，有点不耐烦了。至于观众席，早已经吵得像九千只渡渡鸟在叫。  
最后对面的骑士先动了，用嘴巴。  
“你先来吧。”  
这个声音让冒险者愣了一下。

在他的印象里，那个人总是坐在巨龙首的木桌后，他是个认真，有责任感的骑士，要么是在制定作战策略，要么是在身先士卒。  
总而言之，在某方面以外非常正经的男人。  
和这个鬼地方不搭边。

冒险者大惑不解，甚至有点怀疑这其实是一个有相像的人类的异世界。  
内心的惊涛骇浪没影响他动嘴皮子。  
“赚到的门票钱可是半点没分给我。”他打了一个哈欠，“要是你不敢打，我先回去睡了。”  
他发现自己这段日子迅速养成了挑衅的习惯，改不过来。  
骑士似乎轻笑了一声：“好。”

在飞盾的掩护下，剑风利索劈过来，冒险者挥斧击飞盾牌，再顺势挡住正面的攻势，骑士立即扭转剑尖，又从侧面攻来。  
骑士的攻击又猛又快，冒险者心里承认他是个数一数二的骑士，但战技方面，冒险者自认一定是自己最厉害。  
要是以前的身体的话......  
现在思考谁更厉害根本没有意义。  
半点也没有。

艰难的一刻钟过后，冒险者终于还是跪到了地上，一口腥甜吐到地板。  
眼前天旋地转，身体不由自主地倾斜，模模糊糊的，他感觉到有人抱住了自己，而在远处，声音在变形，在一万只魔界花的呼噜声中，他隐约听清了喊得最响亮的声音。  
“恭喜‘苍银’成功驯服了最凶残的猛兽‘幼熊’，按照之前说好的，‘苍银’将得到一千万金币和‘幼熊’本人！”  
伊修加德人起的名字太奇怪了......  
冒险者眼前乌黑一片，很快就昏睡过去。  
#  
冒险者之后在床上哼哼唧唧躺了三个礼拜。  
骑士在他面前摘下头盔，脱下盔甲，他柔软利落的蓝色短发会在他为冒险者换绷带时擦过冒险者的脖子，痒痒的。  
冒险者这段时间里受到了一辈子没遇到过的细心照料，心里很欣慰，尤其是在他听见别人喊骑士“奥尔什方阁下！”的时候。  
奥尔什方对他说：“你尽管在这里养好伤，然后我会派人把你送出伊修加德，这里对你来说不安全，你可以去格里达尼亚那些行会去做学徒。”  
他叹息：“你战斗的天份非常高，就像我认识的一个人......但是你的身体不适合战斗。再那样下去，你会死。”  
他用对平民说话时的温和正经和冒险者说话，弄得冒险者全身不习惯。  
相处这么多天，他甚至连冒险者的名字也没过问，也没告诉冒险者自己的名字，仿佛是故意不让两人有进一步的关系。  
冒险者随口问道：“你说我像哪个人？”  
这其实是闲聊，他知道答案，只是他没想到他得到的比答案更多。  
“我爱慕的人。”奥尔什方如此道。  
“他是个漂泊的冒险者，我不知道他喜不喜欢男人，但我知道他不会停留在我这里。所以我只能叫他挚友，全力为他而战。”

冒险者瞪目结舌。  
奥尔什方揉了一下他的头发。  
“所以你不必把我想象成善人......是因为你长得太像他，战斗的方法也像，我才会出现在那里。我本来只是想，毕竟他不会和我上床......我需要一个人让我控制住自己。”  
“控制住......什么？”  
冒险者头皮发麻，他有点明白情况了。“你是真的那么喜欢......他的肉体？”  
“不管是火热的肉体，还是全身每一丝毛发，还有更深邃的地方......”奥尔什方的眼神变化了，更阴暗了一些，也更激烈了一些。“他是一个完美的人类，是伟大的英雄，他总是在我眼前离开，不知何时才会回来一次，我有时候想，或许他再也不会回来了。可是我不能去挽留他，我只能对他说，雪之家永远欢迎他回来。”  
“要是你也陷入这种情况，你就会了解，人会多么想去抓紧一些东西，留下一些东西。”  
说罢，这个精灵苦笑了一下。“抱歉，对着你这张脸我好像不太能控制好自己，说了多余的话。”  
“......没关系。”  
冒险者努力回忆当初自己认识的奥尔什方，他那时候一直以为奥尔什方对他热情只不过是性格的原因，如此想起来，他似乎不是对每个人都是那种热情。  
直到最后，这个骑士总是支持着他，保护着他，而他随意享受到了他给予的一切。包括最重要的生命。  
就算是他们相见的最后那一面，这个骑士仍然是笑着的，不想看见他露出悲伤的表情。  
你还是笑起来最好看了......

“只是......你为什么让我走？”  
冒险者陷入了混乱，他突然觉得很难过，甚至有些分不清面前的奥尔什方是何时的奥尔什方。  
他想起自己的死，那天他看着泛出淡蓝的远方天空，感到无尽的慰藉，无穷的孤独。  
他早已经在等待着死亡了。

“你难道是对着我的脸下不了手吗......你对那个男人的欲望，就仅此而已？”

两天后他才知道要后悔这时候说的屁话。  
#  
一个是会出现在可疑的地下斗技场还自带隐藏身份全套装备的骑士，一个是人人都觉得是性奴的少年，骑士本来就想拿少年发泄欲望，性奴少年再有点求欢表示......情况发展成两人滚在一起，似乎完全是情理之中。  
海德林都不知道冒险者在发现自己的腿勾到奥尔什方后腰上，而奥尔什方正狂乱亲吻他脖子时整个五雷轰顶全身发麻。  
他是不是被虚无界妖异附体了，居然觉得这样发展很不错。  
和以前的挚友互相撕扯对方的衣服......具体情况是他拉了一下奥尔什方的领口感觉手臂很痛胸肌很硬，而精灵骑士熟门熟路两三下把他脱了个精光。  
狂风暴雨一样的亲吻几乎等于啃咬，很快就把他胸前两颗乳头都咬得通红，冒险者还没反应过来，屁股里就进了一根手指......  
曾经以为再也不会见面的挚友，在他身体里面，他想到这点居然挺高兴的.......  
冒险者自己都搞不明白自己了，可是他屁股是欣悦的，被搅几下肠道里就分泌出大量滑液，让奥尔什方再送了两根手指进去。  
他还在思考自己是不是真的其实对奥尔什方抱着那种感情......常年打打杀杀的流浪生涯让他对这方面比较钝感......结论还没出来，他就感觉到自己下面被拉得很开。  
一根滚烫又大得可怕的东西正在缓慢挤入。  
冒险者脸色有点不好了，他不敢低头，觉得那玩意似乎比他见过的战马生殖器的还要大。  
没一会儿，他都觉得自己从腰盘到肚子被串直了，那玩意还在深入。  
情情爱爱的问题几下子被他抛到了一边，他开始怀疑自己会不会死在床上，以及现在开口求饶喊太大太长了他受不了，会不会很丢脸。

好不容易似乎是整根都进去了，冒险者觉得自己会阴碰到的东西应该是巨大的两颗睾丸。  
至少对人类来说，精灵的玩意是超过规格了。  
连摩擦着他的背的胸腹肌肉都特别大。  
冒险者最终还是没求饶，一来是他太想念压在他背上的这个精灵了，想念得他根本不在意这份感情是什么，只是无论如何也不想把这个人推开；二来是，被男人操得求饶是真的太丢脸。  
结果他做了自己的替身，和挚友正在上床。  
他其实有点搞不清现在算是什么情况。

肚子里的东西又硬又热，奥尔什方没有温柔对他的打算，直接在软肠里律动起来。  
也对，又不是什么恋人，憋久了的男人把那活儿插进可能早习惯这种事情的性奴隶的身体里，难道还需要甜言蜜语吗。  
冒险者心里莫名有点憋屈，尤其是他发现自己很不想丢脸的开始叫床，可是身上的男人顶得他根本压不住喉咙。  
叫出来的声音又柔又媚，连他自己都有点硬。  
......这少年的声音还跟他自己的声音挺像。  
理所当然的，啪啪啪啪的水声响得快把冒险者的脸烧熟了，身上的骑士越做越狠，把他的手腕捏得疼痛，内脏也开始被戳得有点痛了。

奥尔什方一场做得有点久......  
窗帘后面的光线几乎完全消失，冒险者被插着的地方也不再那么痛了，这意味着他正接受男人阴茎的地方已经完全被操开，操软，就算身体里的阴茎抽出来，他里面也合不上......  
松懈了的粉红嫩肉包着仍然硬得跟铁棍似的阳物，水声一直只是越来越响，体内那饱满的蕈头还在往更深处探去，冒险者发觉自己竟然有点喜欢这种被侵犯到最深处的感觉，前面的阳物不受控制的翘起来。  
或许完了......  
他心想。  
果不其然，在他体内的雄根抖动几下，开始射精。  
或许精灵的量本来就多，而且奥尔什方平时不知道存了多少货，这下子全部交代到他身体里。  
冒险者听着自己肚子里开始有液体相撞的咕噜噜声，他前面也射出一些白汁，量不多，很快就结束了。  
他进入了不应期，喘着气，全身发软。这个少年的身体本来就不算健壮，如今重伤初愈，挨操到现在被去掉了大量精力，不应期也就更加漫长。  
但是在这个时候，体内火热跳动着的粗大阳物和形成水柱的精液喷射仍然在持续刺激他的敏感点。  
冒险者的肚子越来越热，前面虽然硬不起来，却被快感折磨得痉挛不止，腰都软了。  
#  
之后他又经历了好几个被强行推上高潮的不应期，直到后来什么都射不出来了，干巴巴的高潮害得他不禁更加夹紧奥尔什方的腰。这被视为邀请，精灵几乎要把他的内脏都顶出喉咙。  
这么生不如死几次后，他闻到了尿味，接着看见自己像小孩一样失禁，还没法刹车......  
冒险者几乎傻掉了。  
尿液弄脏了床单，他连忙想道歉，可是喉咙出气多入气少，连呻吟都跟猫叫似的，根本说不清楚话。奥尔什方显然也没听见，等冒险者尿完，他直接把人抱起来，一边一手抱着少年抽插，一边打开柜门拉出备用棉被扔到桌子上。  
冒险者被他压到桌子上继续狂肏。肚皮碰到精灵结实的腹肌时，他才意识到自己肚子鼓得跟怀了好几个月身孕似的。  
“......”  
冒险者这辈子什么都遇到过，他以为自己不会再大惊小怪了，现在他才察觉到自己还是太年轻。  
他有些手足无措，为是不是该喊停纠结起来。他以为奥尔什方也会见好就收，何况做这么久他应该到体力极限了。可是奥尔什方不管不顾的，仍然在他体内肆虐。  
骑士似乎可以用以太恢复大量体力......他应该不会把那个技术用在这种地方吧。  
冒险者感觉自己快要被操废了。

在复杂的心态和不愿丢脸的纠结里，冒险者的肚子似乎被灌了几十次精......窗外亮了又暗，好不容易等到奥尔什方拔出来，他头一歪，几乎要昏死过去。  
还好，刚刚才又昏迷了一次，现在他有些体力......  
他在桌子上气若游丝，大着肚子呆滞盯着天花板伊修加德风格的吊灯，听见抽屉被拉开合上的声音，撕开布袋包装的声音，然后，他那正流着精的小洞被堵住了。  
“......”  
冒险者沉默感受着一根冰冷的假阳具熟练地挤开软肉和精水，深深嵌入他腹中，然后自己律动起来。  
奥尔什方轻轻吸了一口气，道：“我要出去一会儿。你别乱动。”  
他拉开门，走了。

冒险者还在纠结。

他没想过自己的挚友是会在房间收藏可疑的魔导性器的人。这东西在黑市才找得到，要不是他因为职业原因见多识广，肯定认不出来。  
而且这个玩具很新，被扔在一旁的袋子却有点灰尘，看来是一直被放着没用。  
本来是准备给谁用的，太明显了。  
尽管一脸不抱希望的样子，东西却准备了全套......  
......这个骑士在哪里学会搞这些玩意的。

冒险者发现自己的挚友原来也有点神秘。  
#  
冒险者木然拔出假阳具，从桌子上爬了下来，他进入了接近行尸走肉的状态，用以太勉强驱使身体行动，很自然的，精水迅速流满他两条小腿。  
等肚子消减一些，他拿床单弄干净自己，穿上衣服，继续行尸走肉往外走。  
奥尔什方不喜欢像一般贵族一样让人照顾自己起居，谢天谢地，走廊里没有人。  
浴室就在附近，他走进去，确认水龙头里有水，心里一松，开始对准洗手盆吐血。  
被照顾了好些天，他的外伤是好得七七八八了，可是内伤却不是能轻易痊愈的。  
作为“光之战士”，他习惯了粗暴使用大量以太，现在偏偏是这样一具远不如普通人的身体，一旦打起来就算刻意控制，他战斗的任何一点技巧都会对自己造成极大伤害。  
把血吐干净，扭开水龙头冲掉，他抹了抹嘴，正好窥见奥尔什方在外面，在引领一个白发的精灵少年，一个拉拉菲尔女孩，和一个战士打扮的短发男人进门。  
那男人称得上英俊，他跟眼神温和的精灵骑士对视一眼，似乎是终于放松下来了，勾了一下唇角，说了什么话。  
冒险者挠了挠头，远远看着过去的自己的感觉，太微妙了。  
他注意到在那个男人走进门后，奥尔什方深深看着门里的背影一会儿，接着才跟着走进去。  
那个眼神，那么的幸福，那么的贪婪。  
#  
奥尔什方到了晚上才回来，冒险者本来都趴在桌子上睡着了，听见声音，连忙坐起来。  
精灵骑士见他衣着整齐，一愣，他没有生气，还递给冒险者一袋东西。  
冒险者一摸，沉甸甸的。里面是不少亚拉戈白金币。  
“谢谢你。”奥尔什方谦和有礼，仿佛之前禽兽一样的人不是他。  
“这是谢礼，我们以后就不要再见面了。”  
“你决定好去追求他本人了吗？”  
“我会保护他到生命的尽头。”奥尔什方道：“或许等事情告一段落，我会放下职责，跟随他去旅行。只要能成为他的同伴，我就会非常幸福。”  
“你应该对他说的......”  
“我现在的身份能给他更多帮助。”奥尔什方说着，突然愣了一下。  
“你真奇怪。”他微笑道：“你和他一样令人舒服，你不止外表像他而已。要不是我刚和他见了面......算了。你离开吧，记住以后不要战斗了，你要好好活下去，以后一定会成为了不起的人。”  
冒险者控制了一下自己的表情，设法露出不太像他自己的神态，跳下来走到房门边。  
“再见，好好保重自己。”他严肃说道：“你要是有什么三长两短，你家人会很伤心，还有人会难过得活不下去的。”  
他没再注意奥尔什方是什么反应，快步下楼出门。  
#  
毕竟被毫不手软地操了两天半，雪地里的路很不好走，冒险者心里有点生闷气，他后悔自己当年为什么不多看看路旁的风景，钓钓鱼砍砍树什么的，结果他到半夜才赶到自己当年扎营的帐篷。  
奥尔什方灌在他肚子里的精水又从股间流出来一些，现在他裤子里都是精液凝结的碎冰。  
他看着那短发男人和阿尔菲诺围着篝火坐下，阿尔菲诺裹着毯子，看起来快睡着了......他睡着了！  
冒险者从藏身处出来，走近男人，他有很多话要跟男人说。  
他来到男人面前，男人视若无睹。  
他有很不好的预感，伸手去拍男人的头。  
手直接穿过了男人的头。

“......”  
看起来他不可以接触这个时间里的自己。

冒险者叹口气，离开了帐篷。  
还是先回伊修加德圣座，在九霄云舍过一夜好了。改天再打听一下泽菲兰会走什么小路......  
他记得斗技场上出现过苍穹骑士。  
不干不净的人，在不为人知的地方死于非命也不奇怪。  
#  
冒险者刚抖掉满头的雪渣子准备再次启程，就感觉到可疑的目光。  
他汗毛倒竖，恰巧营地里看不见他的当年的自己满身武器，他顺手拿起一把弓。  
四面林子黑魆魆的，阴风夹雪，冒险者眯起眼睛，看见一个人影在不远处闪过，他心里一动，疾跑过去。  
雪，林，叶飞速在他身侧擦过，不一会就来到又一处空地上。  
月光银纱似的笼罩下来，照亮面前男人冰冷的铠甲。  
冒险者心里冷笑。他总算明白为何当年他居然没察觉到自己背后的杀气。  
那金发骑士站在水边，笑只在表面上。“你果然不简单。”  
“大名鼎鼎的苍穹骑士长泽菲兰。”冒险者冷淡道：“真是荣幸。”  
劳烦他跟踪这么久，就是为了找到如何隐匿气息，在合适的时刻在背后偷袭他。  
“我也感到荣幸。你必然是和那位大英雄有不得了的关系吧。”  
泽菲兰神情深不可测，也不知道他看见了多少，又看明白了多少。  
“奥尔什方阁下和你缠绵多日，那等滋味，我也想尝试一番。”  
冒险者：“......我拒绝。”  
“由不得你。”泽菲兰微笑，他身后的黑暗泛出几丝金属亮光，铠甲沉重撞击冰面的声音，一阵一阵地传来。  
#  
冒险者觉得伊修加德不行，这底层就像一个沼泽，拔不出去，只会往下陷。  
他以后有机会一定要找秘银之眼杂志社好好谈论一下这个阶级固化问题。  
是的。他又回到了拍卖会所在的建筑物。

原来这一带是个一条龙犯罪的建筑群，有非法拍卖会，有斗技场，然后也有，妓院。  
提供不同性别性向年龄和种族，总有客人满意的那一款。  
冒险者如今两手沾血，下巴也沾血，瞪着花床大被半天，呆也发完了，开始长吁短叹。  
把商品卖出去又偷回来继续卖，他以前只听说过一些黑心宠物贩子会这么干。  
肯定跟黑心贩子有一腿的泽菲兰带了一个团的骑士顺手抓住了他，把他塞进了妓院......泽菲兰是真的想对他下手，当场就把他压在床上扒了裤子。  
“让我来见识一下大英雄屁股里面的本事吧。”他说出让冒险者毛骨悚然的话来。  
然后他低头看见冒险者两条腿满是精液凝结的碎冰，皱眉了，把冒险者赶进沐浴间。  
冒险者自然不肯乖乖听话，要他老实洗澡，比要求一只刚捡来满身杂毛的猫王老实泡泡浴更艰难一些。  
泽菲兰耐着性子跟他互相折磨半天，突然有人急着要见他，还提出教皇的名号，于是他只好先离开。  
“也好，就先让别人照顾你。”  
他冷笑抛下这句话，当着冒险者的面让满脸脂粉的鸨公过来，安排他接客。

他一定不知道冒险者是怎么被扔进斗技场的。  
冒险者继续坐床上叹气，顺便把沾了血的手帕搓成一团扔床底下。  
#  
这里无人能耐他何，可是蚁多咬死象，他要是逃跑，肯定是黑压压的大军包围。  
冒险者现在还只不过是快被内伤搞死......是因为这些人实在拉不下脸集聚几十个精锐一起对付他一个身体孱弱的奴隶少年。  
这些黑道还是嫩了点，要是泽菲兰来就不一样了。  
感谢海德林，泽菲兰一夜未归，冒险者几乎放心在床上睡着了，在第二日的晨光里，木门被轻声推开。  
他一个激灵赤脚跳到床上，警惕的神态的确像一头离群的受伤幼熊，咧着两排白牙，随时准备咬人。  
结果，在门口出现的却是意料之外的人。

门口那人的打扮跟当初他在斗技场看见的一样，在进门后才摘下头盔。  
黑铠的奥尔什方进来见他浑身竖毛，微微一愣，然后露出温和又无奈的神情。

“你不该在库尔扎斯逗留太久，也是我不好，我该派人护送你。”奥尔什方关上身后的门。“下来吧，别害怕，我是来带你走的。”

冒险者扬起眉毛，他思考了一番奥尔什方对他太过温柔体贴的态度。  
是因为他长得像年少的自己吗......尽管没有爱情，他仍然能得到宠爱。  
在短暂的一会儿里，冒险者仔细考虑了很多，接着他走下床，直起腰，极力不露出虚弱的样子。  
“这样不好吧。”冒险者道：“我是被泽菲兰抓回来的，这个地方看来也不像能轻松剿灭，你要是强行救我，恐怕只会惹祸上身。”  
“你不用想太多。”  
奥尔什方像安抚孩子一样揉揉他一头短毛。

“这个国家大概今夜就会迎来剧变吧......”  
骑士的一双眼干净，明晰，里面却没有面前的少年。“届时在那无可避免的混乱里，我的部下会保护你离开。要是一切顺利，在新生的伊修加德，这种地方也不会再存在。”  
精灵轻轻垂下眼帘，美丽的睫毛盖在深沉的双眸上。“现在我的朋友被更可怕的人抓住了，我要去保护我爱的人，和他一起去救那个朋友。快走吧。安排好你之后，我还要去他那里。”  
冒险者攥紧拳头。  
原来是这个时间点......居然就是这天，艾默里克被关在教皇厅，今天，光之战士会去面见教皇，奥尔什方会为了保护他而死。  
想他常年莽惯了，不管敌人是神明还是虚无界女王，挡在面前的家伙直接一斧子扫干净。早记不清太多人情世故。但是对奥尔什方来说，却是以一个私生子出身的骑士身份去反抗教皇，对抗整个苍穹骑士团，只要有一点差错，就是死无葬身之地，显然他早就做好了死的觉悟。  
......但在冒险者的记忆里，奥尔什方从来没有在他面前流露过半点犹豫。  
这个男人总是热情的，坚定的，永远站在他旁边，永远给予他归宿。

冒险者低头苦笑了一下。  
他下定了决心。  
“好吧。”他直接本色出演，回忆起自己初到伊修加德时没那么沧桑的神态，对奥尔什方微笑。成功看见精灵开始恍神。  
幸好他仍然长得像自己......  
“现在还早呢，天刚亮的，我们应该有一点时间。”  
他伸出双手，捧住奥尔什方的脸，掂起脚，尝试着吻了一下骑士那双诱人的唇。  
浅尝辄止，冒险者自己都被自己吓了一跳，他几乎是靠意志力控制着自己不夺路逃跑。

只是脸却红得跟库尔扎斯中央高地盛产的晶亮苹果一样。  
他好不容易才不结巴的对着似乎要傻掉的骑士把台词念出来。

“既然都快要死了......不在最后，再做一场梦吗？”  
#  
每一次被奥尔什方扑到身上，冒险者都感觉自己像是被一头饥肠辘辘的野狼疯狂扑倒，饥渴的骑士也像是在漫长的黑暗岁月里失去理智的食尸鬼，死死按住他，立即就要把他生吞活剥。  
衣服几下子就被撕扯干净了，骑士和刚刚完全不是同一个人。在被粗暴扯开双腿插入穴道深处的时候，冒险者很确认这件事，现在直接大开大合猛烈挺腰撞击他胯间的男人，不是他熟悉的奥尔什方。  
这是骑士体内深处的黑暗，是一头被这个人小心翼翼地藏起来的野兽。  
这里好像是四楼，窗户开着，今日阳光充足，照亮了整个房间，和床上赤条条的两人，冒险者全身发抖，他怀疑充满房间的水声和肉体拍击声就算是楼下都能听见。  
要真这样，那个听出了泽菲兰的怒火然后一直拼命往他房里塞男人的鸨公大概会很高兴的松一口气。  
他试图去想这些有的没的分散注意力，他害羞得厉害，可是在他体内狠狠拍打着湿软敏感粘膜的粗大性器完全是他自找来的。  
虽然被插得汁水横流，穴里好像要烧起来，眼角都是泪水，可他不能求饶。不单单是不想丢脸。  
这会是最后一次......

作为一个试图引诱男人和他上床的人，冒险者其实完全是失败的。他太生涩了，完全不懂得怎么讨人欢心，要是换张普通点的皮囊到这地方的鸨公前毛遂自荐，肯定会被扫地出门，并奉送一句：“去云雾街站着吧，你不是这个料！”  
但现在他刚好还是那张脸，压在他身上的刚好是这个人。  
他忍受着满耳朵的水声，抱紧压在自己身上的精灵，屁股夹紧体内的性器。精灵全身一震，顶弄得更狠。冒险者脖子都要被顶歪了，只觉得自己没被当成活人。

赤红巨龙似的肉棒在形状漂亮的白皙臀肉间飞快进出。  
奥尔什方的唇落到少年左侧脖子上，却不是亲吻，而是用利齿咬了不少牙印。  
少年怯生生的动作反而让他有一种正在肆意侵犯梦中那个人的幻觉，他一头扎进幻影里，不愿醒来。  
他有意回避少年现在缺少肌肉的单薄肢体，手掌留连在他的屁股上使劲揉捏，生怕惊扰了这场美梦，他全程不发一言，只是用阳物在少年体内发泄着激情。  
既然少年没有要求，他也没有把阳物拔出来再射精的打算，他是那么的渴望把无数精液留在那个人体内，如果那人是女性，他一定会让那人怀孕，他们会举行婚礼，他会很疼爱他们的孩子，然后......他会教那个孩子如何更可怜可爱一些，如何去束缚母亲的心灵，让母亲无法离开他和孩子身边。  
或者相反，要是他是女人，他会设法让自己怀上孩子，他会是个很缠人很可怕的女人，绝不会像自己的母亲一样，离开男人，把小孩子抛下。  
不光彩的情绪悄然在暗地里滋生。  
他眼睛上蒙了一层阴暗的霾，视野全然不是现实的事物。  
每次和少年在一起时，他都会想起他深爱的人，他多么热爱那美丽销魂的肉体，那光芒四射的灵魂。  
他爱着男人坚强的背影，有如玄铁的身姿，和细腻温热的心，还有时常露出可爱小表情的面容。他有多少次在一旁努力压抑心里阴暗自私的念头，想要成为男人唯一的归宿，想要那具美妙的肉体只在他手里成熟，盛开......  
他听着少年用极似男人的声音呻吟，手指拉开已经含到他阴茎底部的肉穴，刻意不去听少年虚弱的喘息，把阴茎往盛满精液的肉穴里刺得更深一些。  
他手指轻轻夹住少年的阳根，这可怜的东西已经射太多次了。在他作为“低贱的私生子”，混迹许多堕落罪恶的场所的多年间，得到了不少多余的知识，比方说，他很清楚知道，要是以适当的方法按摩，许多次性事之后，这东西就会硬不起来。  
假意用魔导阳具调情，却是把人弄成瘫痪，甚至配合药物下狠手把人的脑子搞坏掉，这一类偏门的方法也多得是。  
在阴冷孤独的世界长大，年少时曾经有那么多渴求爱的日子，面对妓女却担心其怀上私生子的恐惧，最终累积了无数享用男性的知识。  
不露马脚地留住一个弑神的大英雄的方法，其实多得是......  
他又在少年体内灌了一泡浓精，感觉到手指间的湿热时，愣了愣，总算回过神来。  
身下的少年在他指间留下了一些尿液，已经昏死了过去。  
而且毕竟不是那个人。

骑士捂住眼睛，一时不知道是该哭还是该苦笑，最后只露出一个难看的表情来。  
明明有深爱着的人，却和其他人上床了。  
明明爱着的人就在眼前，却永远得不到。  
虽然无数次对那个人大声表达爱情，到最后，却是一个只会去找相似的替代品做爱的懦夫。  
身下这个少年或许是作为性奴隶时习惯被男人侵犯了，不把自己的身体当一回事，或许想要拿来报恩......又或许，是对他抱有那种感情......  
无论是那种情况，作为骑士，他本来不该利用这个孩子的。  
他缓缓退出少年体内，大量浓稠的白液随即在少年的身下蔓延开来。  
虚浮的满足，虚假的幸福，和更深沉尖锐的，耻辱。

......要是能在今天死去，或许反而不错。

他转身下床，开始捡地上的衬衫，铠甲。  
午后标志性的热气从窗外涌进来，他现在就要去安排好这个少年。然后还会有一点时间，他可以找到纸和笔，试着给那个人写一封情书。  
他从来没写过爱情，或许不会写得很好。  
#  
毫无疑问，有点本事的战士都擅长通过气息判断自身背后的安危，然而也就像泽菲兰对付冒险者那样，无论武艺到达哪个层次的人，总有一个弱点，一个死角，只有接近过他的人通过悉心观察才能发现。  
冒险者本来就和奥尔什方一同战斗过，这些天连床都上了，以他的资质，这点小事根本不放在眼内。  
他还作出了一点牺牲......现在他全身的骨头都快被肏散了，只得用以太驱动全身，浑身暗黑骑士的森严斗气。  
无限接近行尸走肉的身体，突然直起身子来，对着一时松懈的骑士后背抬手就是一个睡眠咒，为了弥补没有法杖的不足，他手肘猛击过去，直接把人打昏。  
他力道刚猛，以太几乎撕碎了手臂里的肌肉，而奥尔什方受了这一击，他最后的意识里都无法相信是孱弱少年下的手。  
他的意识在黑暗之海上极力挣扎一会，终究是沉没下去了。  
冒险者对着紧闭眼睛倒到床上的奥尔什方做了个抱歉的手势，虽说酸痛得要死的身体多少冲淡他的心虚。  
股间的精水流得跟瀑布似的......  
拿床单捏成一团擦一下，结果满手都是白浆，简直可恶.....  
冒险者太阳穴上青筋鼓跳，心里千般不爽。甚至莫名其妙有点吃自己的醋......他都不知道该吃哪个自己的醋好。仔细想想头就很疼！  
于是不去想了。时间不多，把精水擦得七七八八后，也不管还有少量会流出来，直接开始扒奥尔什方的衣服，把漆黑的铠甲连带武器套到自己身上。

他应该不是这个时间本来就会出现的人......  
精灵的衣裤太长了，在卷起袖子和裤管时，他寻思要是今天他什么都不做，奥尔什方就会穿这身黑甲去教皇厅，而不是他印象中的锁链甲。  
这都是因为他的存在，他确实是这个时空的异物。  
这很好。  
把头盔往脸上一套，他大大方方走出门去，把门反锁上。  
#  
在这个淫窟来往的客人大多戴着头盔或者面具，生怕暴露身份被政敌抓住小辫子，于是冒险者极其顺利地走了出门。门口旁边有个鸟棚，看守顶着一身雪站在那里，他试探着提出“苍银”的名号，领到一只黑陆行鸟。  
这鸟和他自己那只黑陆行鸟颇像的，而且一看见他就往他身上蹭，十分亲昵，也不知道是傻还是什么。  
冒险者想象着等奥尔什方醒过来，会发现自己衣服没有了，鸟也偷走了，骗财骗色不外如是......他在心里惭愧几秒，骑着黑陆行鸟飞上天空。  
这邪恶的地块原来是伊修加德圣座外围，位于基础层和砥柱层之间，在天空上往下看，只是几栋高矮不同灰蒙蒙的房屋，非常不显眼。  
虽然之前想过找艾默里克和秘银之眼处理这里的事情，但现在看来，这些只能交给以后的人了。  
他向城中心的方向飞去，地上传来卫兵和骑士的嘈杂声，一群武装的人开始拔刀向骑兵团砍去，黑陆行鸟扑腾着翅膀，瑟瑟发抖，他抱紧鸟的脖子，漆黑的护盾在周围展开。  
#  
天空开始染上几片赤霞。  
冒险者靠在黑陆行鸟上伸了个懒腰，他刚刚稍微憩息了一会儿。  
空气在变冷，他眯着眼睛，抬头仰望这片仿佛开始燃烧起来的赤金天空。  
宽阔无垠，近乎梦幻的美景。  
“果然，这里很适合看风景啊。”  
天空下黑烟滚滚，撕心裂肺的吼叫和喊杀声此起彼伏，他摸着黑陆行鸟的头，看着满城乱窜的士兵和反抗者咕哝。  
“幸好在优雷卡混过，不然我们真的跑不到这里来。”  
黑陆行鸟莫名其妙，“啾”了一声，他笑了笑。  
实在是想嘲笑只会对着不懂人言的生物说真心话的自己。  
要是能有一天，不用再抱着复杂的心情在这里看夕阳就好了。  
听着脚下建筑物内的刀剑碰击声，惨叫声，斥责声越来越近，他爬起来。  
他踩的地方是尖尖的塔顶，斜面经过风吹雨打，很是光滑，不过只要把以太聚集在双腿上，忽略两条腿刀割一样的痛，怎么也不会掉下去的。  
旁边黑陆行鸟用锋利的爪子刺进墙体，倒是站得比他更稳。  
冒险者拍拍它的头。  
“真了不起，不过不用跟着我了，快回家吧。”  
他解开鸟身上的缰绳。  
“我也差不多得回去了。”

#  
那一天所有的事情，都在冒险者的心里留下深深的刻痕。  
即使事隔多年，他也记得每一丝细节。  
他小心隐蔽气息跟踪着过去的自己，走过回廊，跳过满地半死不活的圣职者，看着抡斧头抡得虎虎生风的男人眼冒红光地打倒沙里贝尔，追赶着泽菲兰和沙里贝尔，径直继续往里面跑去。  
奥尔什方被冒险者摆了一道，不在众人之中，其他人去救出了被关在地下牢房的艾默里克。不过他也快赶到了。冒险者爬进来前就看见他穿着熟悉的锁链甲，骑着一匹战马直接往教皇厅的大门里闯。  
嗯，希望黑陆行鸟回家后不会被穿小鞋。

冒险者把头盔往地上一扔，又脱掉上衣，这套精灵穿的铠甲对他来说实在是又大又重。  
他全身缠绕着黑色的以太，来到最后一道门前。然后后退几步，开始顺着门边的墙往上爬。  
灌注了以太的双腿踩在墙上，如履平地，他轻易就爬了上去，刚藏起来，就看见蛮神化的泽菲兰在柱子上闪现。  
冒险者屏住气息，思考了好一会儿“到底该不该直接对尚未实行罪行的犯人下手”的伦理问题，直到见泽菲兰在那里冷笑一声，手里的以太急速凝聚成光球，光球中的以太又继续溢出，形成一支锋利的光箭。  
这一支箭，即使是现在对以太敏感度不高的冒险者都能感知到它可怕的威力。其威能使得泽菲兰周围的空间都发生微微的震荡，别说盾牌，即使是冒险者用原来的身体，并且早有准备，他也无法独力挡下这一击。  
奥尔什方在下面转过头来，他终究是来得太急了。冒险者拿走他的衣服和武器，牵走他的鸟，还是没能争取到一点时间。  
幸好，他可是经验丰富的光之战士，怎么会没做多几手准备。  
冒险者咧嘴笑一下。在心底收藏多年的仇恨和悲苦以排山倒海之势汹涌而出，阴暗的以太驱动肌肉，这力量过于强横，他甚至能听见自己骨头破碎的声音。  
只要忽略几乎能使人昏厥的剧痛和喉咙里的腥甜，身体异常灵活。  
他拔出奥尔什方的剑，用握紧大剑的手法攥紧，暗血使得他的身体腾空而起，他挥起长剑，向着那举起光箭漆黑的人影跳砍过去。  
泽菲兰立即察觉到身后的异变，手上一顿，下意识把光箭换了一个方向投掷。  
一切似乎还能顺利，如他所料，他在看清偷袭的人是谁的时候，那人肚子上就开了个洞。  
然而，那人手里的剑没有停下来。  
泽菲兰愣了一下，就被来人一剑刺中，那人顺势猛踢，剑锋凝聚着肉眼可见的戾气怒砍过来。  
阴暗的以太宛如漆黑的血，漫天飞溅。

泽菲兰只能后跳躲避，身体向下坠的瞬间，他看着那个少年沉静的脸上露出了一丝微笑，猛地意识到，自己正中了这个人的下怀。  
所以这就是他出现的原因......  
这个所谓的英雄，是何等的怪物？  
泽菲兰全身冷下来。  
下面还有那个大英雄，以及他的一堆同伴，现在他们必定已经察觉到异动，在下面等待着他。  
#  
冒险者看着男人收回斧头，擦干净脸上的血。  
他显然隐约察觉到不对劲，正满脸疑惑地看着冒险者这边的方向。  
“抱歉，我好像有看不见的东西......在我看来，你们是在对......空气说话？”  
就在前面的阿尔菲诺回头看他，明显是被吓得僵硬住了。  
啊，应该不止阿尔菲诺......  
视野在变窄，周围太黑了，不太能看得清人。  
空气一时之间变得很安静，只有治疗魔法持续着的声响。  
过了好一会儿，才又听见露琪亚艰难地在说着什么。  
“不行......以太流动会对他的身体造成伤害，他太虚弱了，破损到这种程度，治疗术已经......”  
“那么用恢复药。”  
“刚刚已经用过了，再用只会产生毒性......奥尔什方阁下，你是知道的......”  
那扛斧头的男人又走近了一些，他看向冒险者身旁，表情显然是被吓到。  
他是看到了什么啊......冒险者心想，自己可不会随便露出这种蠢样......没错，他可是成熟稳重的冒险者呢......  
视野越来越小，他感觉自己只剩下黑暗中虚浮的几屡意念。  
许多杂七杂八的记忆漂浮在眼前，又慢慢逝去。他似乎又看见了自己第一次拿起战斧的那一天，骑着陆行鸟飞驰过广阔的平原，接着又看见了第七灵灾前夕，悬挂在天空的卫月，许多许多的画面......他还看见了弗雷，那个全身漆黑的人问他：你愿意抛弃英雄的地位和名声，抛弃整个世界，只为了去守护一个人吗？  
你也是人，你也会疼痛，会痛苦，会寂寞，你去守护别人，又有谁来守护你呢？

意识只剩下几屡残丝，周围一片死寂，连风声也消失了，冒险者意识到不是没人说话，是他什么都听不见了。  
画面逐渐黯淡下去，最后出现的是苍发的精灵，他对冒险者伸出手，眼神里满是幸福的笑意。  
冒险者想去握住他的手，他感觉到自己的手被温暖的手掌包住。  
破碎的记忆和正在远去的现实重叠在一起，他似乎看见奥尔什方离他很近，非常近.....  
太模糊。  
已经看不见什么了。  
只是，有温热的水滴到脸上。  
越来越多，越来越多。  
冒险者不禁想起他记忆里的奥尔什方，在那个已经不会再有的时刻里，奥尔什方是不是也跟现在的他抱着相似的心情？  
“人生可是很短暂的......”  
幸好，还有一点以太，能让嘴巴动起来。  
他试着微笑。  
“年轻人们，尽量变得幸福一点吧。”  
#  
男人呆呆的看着周围的人跟一团空气说话，喊叫，对那空气施术......过了好一会儿，他们的动作停下了，很多人低下头。  
男人注意到奥尔什方满脸错愕，泪珠从他脸上不断流下，落到空气中，凭空消失了。  
空气很静，很冷，尽管天空是激烈燃烧的赤红，但是风中弥漫的只有寒冷。  
男人放下战斧，他意识到不是其他人全中了同一种幻术，他鬼使神差地走过去，伸出手——  
那一瞬间，他确信他碰到什么东西，但是他的手穿了过去，就像碰碎了一层气流的薄壁。  
他看见空气中出现了淡淡的白色裂纹，裂纹很快就往四边蔓延开去，似乎隐约勾勒出一个人形。  
人形崩散了。  
细碎的光让人想起夏日夜里的萤火虫，在空中飞舞，轻盈地，融合到男人的手里，身体里。  
男人揉揉眼睛。很奇怪的，他有一种在寒冷的冬日睁开眼睛的感觉。  
全身冰凉，睡眼惺忪，但是在逐渐醒来。  
他很茫然，下意识想去看自己的同伴，却突然被奥尔什方抱住了。  
高大的精灵抱得太用力，他有好一会儿无法呼吸，甚至听见了自己骨头的响声。  
可是他没法挣脱，甚至不敢抱怨。拥抱着他的人，抖得太厉害了。  
让他非常不安。  
#  
冒险者觉得自己像是做了一个漫长的梦。  
在他睁开眼睛，看见淡蓝色的床帘时，一时间搞不清楚了什么是现实，什么是梦境。  
啊呃......究竟发生了什么事情？  
房间有点眼熟，好像是，他作为性奴少年跟奥尔什方翻云覆雨时的房间......他慌得连忙摸自己的脸，脸很光滑，胡渣被刮得挺干净的，但棱角分明，英俊帅气，的确是他原本的脸。  
他一口气半松不松的，试着起床，然而下半身就像瘫痪了一样，怎么挪也纹丝不动。

......啊，是的，他在战场上被人从后背刺碎了心脏。  
那么，他该是回归以太了......  
不过...毕竟也有抹脖子都没死的人。

冒险者摸了摸自己的胸口，心脏沉稳有力，看起来一时半会碎不了。  
莫非是腰骨代替心脏碎了吗.....  
太诡异了。  
他满腹狐疑地去伸手进被子里，摸自己的下半身，越摸感觉越奇怪，他把手抽回来，看见五根手指间果然糊满了白色的粘液。  
“......”  
腿间仍然在发痒，不是有蚊子咬的肿包，是精水继续在小穴里大量流出。  
肚子里热乎乎的，不用想都知道是什么。  
冒险者拿定了主意，把被子扔到一边，手指伸过去勾住床沿，使劲往外面爬。

这个星球有很多缺陷，比方说转得实在太快。  
冒险者刚把自己摔到床下，全身只穿着一件衬衫，他见反正无人，不管不顾的任由屁股后面拖着白色水渍，试图往衣柜爬。结果，在半途听见开门的声音。  
他全身僵硬，莫名起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他试着抬起头，却见到一张他怎么都不该去害怕的脸。  
满心的喜悦在胸膛里炸开，他甚至一时之间忘记了自己可耻的模样。  
“奥尔什方！”他欢喜地叫出来人的名字，见那精灵穿着一身骑士铠甲，快步走过来。  
奥尔什方眼里正含着温柔的微笑，仿佛眼前的人没有赤裸着满溢精水的圆翘双臀。  
精灵托起他腋下，把他抱回了床上。  
“能一回来就看见你美丽的肉体，真的太棒了。”冒险者被直接压到床上，火热的吻从脖子一路舔咬下去。“我出门时一直在想象着你熟睡的身体，回味着你体内的热度，才想起来匆忙间忘记了给你堵住里面。”  
冒险者在茫然中被拉开腿，奥尔什方以和上半身全然不同的凶悍挺腰插入，轻松凿开了他湿软的肉洞。  
冒险者在还没反应过来的时候被卷入狂热的情潮当中，他的体内显然是早就被操熟了的，随便一插就一直流水。粗大的肉棒现在在里头横冲直撞，他的水就流得跟失禁一样。不，的确是失禁了，温热的尿液流过大腿。  
冒险者的脑子一片空白，但是奥尔什方置之不理，也不管他肚子本来就装满了精水，拿肉棒凿药泥一样不留情凿了半天，直到新的一大股浓精直接冲入本来就鼓起的肚子里。  
冒险者摸了摸自己的脸，手上有汗也有泪，他被吓傻了......他脑子这才勉强运转起来，试图搞清楚现在的情况。  
他活着，奥尔什方活着，真的太好了。  
难道是因为他改变了过去吗，虽然不太明白原理但总之就是太好了！  
只是为什么，他们在上床？  
精灵射精的时间很长，他的肚子都涨得痛起来。  
......历史到底改变了多少？

之后数个礼拜，冒险者一直在床上哼哼唧唧。  
这次不是为了养伤，而是和精灵赤身裸体滚做一团。  
失去了这么多年的人回到了身边，会深情拥抱他，亲吻他，和他融为一体，怎么可能不感动，不幸福。  
只是，冒险者却一直不敢怎么说话。  
幸福的生活里有一片危险的阴霾。  
他和奥尔什方似乎是恋人，然而，他根本没有这么多年来和奥尔什方相处的记忆。  
难道，他其实不过是进入了“这个世界的自己”的身体吗？  
没有记忆，就没有办法证实他算不算是“奥尔什方·灰石”深爱着的恋人。  
冒险者仔细一想这件事就发抖，他看着自己发抖的手，错愕了好久。  
他一贯光风霁月，神魔皆砍，名正言顺地粗神经，没想过自己有天会产生出阴暗自私的念头来。  
但是，无论如何，只要他继续伪装成“自己”，他就继续拥有奥尔什方......  
隐藏这个秘密让他痛苦，于是即使这些天一直在做爱，奥尔什方一直对他柔情蜜意，他也不敢表露出一点异状。  
他不敢问自己的下半身为什么会瘫痪，虽然试探着抱怨，说想尽快去晒太阳，但是奥尔什方只是温和说会抱着他去拉诺西亚旅行。  
在床上快被捣腾得哭出来，也只好捂住嘴巴。因为不知道该露出什么表情，不知道“以前的自己”在床上是什么性格。  
奥尔什方会很担心地问他为什么总是不说话，他便藉口说口干了。  
那么我給你喝点东西。精灵往往会一本正经地这么说，然后把冒险者的嘴巴按到自己的阳根上，被阳根抵住喉咙深处，大量精水直接喷进胃里的滋味，不算好受。  
冒险者意识到奥尔什方的性格和他记忆里有偏差，从而怀疑“自己”的性格也和他不一样。变得更谨慎了。  
床上总是有这样的对话：  
“和以前那样来吗？”  
“嗯......”  
然后他被操得半死不活，昏厥好几次都是算轻的。

这样糜烂的日子过去好些天后，奥尔什方对他说，他们一起去拉诺西亚吧。  
之前就说好的，拉诺西亚阳光明媚的旅行。  
(那么巨龙首怎么办......)  
冒险者忍住没把疑问说出口，好险，他骑在典礼陆行鸟上，瞄见埃马内兰从正门里溜达出来。  
小少爷看起来比记忆里......缺少点自信，他看见二哥，似乎下意识退了半步。  
奥尔什方对他露出标准好兄长那样的微笑。  
“我给他说点事情。”他把最后的行李绑到鸟背上，对冒险者道：“稍微等我一下。”

埃马内兰看着冒险者转过身，脸色完全变成了惨白。  
他接过巨龙首的位置后，偶尔会接见奥尔什方，那时候有冒险者在，他总是会下意识往冒险者身边躲。  
他的这个二哥，怎么说呢，本来也是挺好的一个人，但自从几年前他们去对付完前教皇回来后，完全变了一个人。  
外表看还是那个样子。芯子已经完全变了。  
他在冒险者面前表演得很好，甚至在他们的父亲面前都扮演得不错，至于他大哥，本来就有意疏远奥尔什方，更是一点也察觉不出来。  
埃马内兰没别的本事，就是以前混迹在贵族子弟里面，对危险人物的直觉很敏锐。  
可是现在冒险者都靠不住了。  
冒险者被从战场送回来，经过诊断后发现伤到了脊椎和骨盘，要是运气不好，搞不好这辈子都不能用双腿走路。  
冒险者的同伴们都为他哀叹，奥尔什方作为恋人陪在他身边，告诉其他人说冒险者需要静养。  
而且以冒险者的地位和名声，他身体的情况和疗养的地方最好保密。也就是说，不要有太多人拜访比较好。  
这种话虽然说很有道理......  
只是，冒险者被送回来的那晚上，埃马内兰在其他人不在时，随手拉开过裹在冒险者身上的斗篷......  
冒险者当时的确是受了重伤，一道极深的刀伤刻在上半身，埃马内兰仔细看过，是本来从后面刺向心脏的刀，被侧面来的猛烈一击打偏。  
虽然的确是可怕的伤口，但对于冒险者来说，这本来甚至不会让他昏迷......  
可是冒险者之后却一直醒不过来。在这期间，只有奥尔什方陪着他。埃马内兰有时候路过窗边，听见淫靡的水声和男人低沉的喘息声，经久不息。  
后来冒险者终于睁开眼睛，却失去了双腿。埃马内兰一直没机会和他相处，不知道他还有没有被夺走其他。只是凭直觉，埃马内兰不觉得二哥只是让他瘫痪。  
这个男人往往会做多手准备。

奥尔什方大概交代了几句，就转身向那边摸着陆行鸟脑袋的冒险者走过去。  
埃马内兰目送两人的背影，好久后，才敢摸一把自己手臂里的鸡皮疙瘩。  
他想起以前他捅了多少次楼子，多少次是奥尔什方不动声色的给他摆平。最危险的一次，他的小跟班还差点被一群暴民在隼巢打死，幸好奥尔什方及时赶到。  
他决定把一些事情带到坟墓里。

fin  
①借了叶慈的诗，白鸟里的形容。  
“但愿我们变成浪花上翻飞的白鸟  
在那里时间必定把我们遗忘  
忧愁也不再来临”  
意思是当时光呆想起了他深爱着的人，虽然当时他没意识到自己的感情x


End file.
